bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Munraito Ikari
Munraito Ikari is a member of Spirit Walkers and is undergoing vizard training with Hokai Doku, he is partners with Furawa Rotasu who is also a member of spirit walkers, although he does not say she is his partner. Appearance Munraito's appearance is that of a young male who has red eyes which stare straight through you. He is often seen with a red bandana around his mouth and a long red cape which blows in the wind. He also wears a dark brown suit which covers him fully apart from his chest. He wears bone armour in different parts of his body, also he wears a black skull belt. His hair is white and spiky which covers his hair. Personality Munraito's personality is very similar to Kensei Fernandes's as he never talks and protects his comrades even though he does not show it well. He cares for his partner as he tries to not let her fight because he thinks she is like him because they dont communicate with each other much in battle. He rarely gets into fights because he doesn't talk and anger people, although when someone angers him, he is very overpowering against whoever he is facing. Munraito is considered to be very smart and courageous as he is always acting like a hero. He is not sociable at all, even when he is asked but he normally talks to his opponents before he defeats them. History Munraito had a good childhood as he had many friends that are in spirit walkers at the moment, he was always playing with her friends in the village, he was also very comfortable to talk to because he would not be nasty but he would be sensitive to their feelings. Munraito lost his parents in a village massacre at the age of 8 and of all his friends lost their parents to. Munraito helped Hokai take on the killers because he was desperate to get revenge, they all defeated the killers. Munraito joined Hokai's group the Spirit Walkers because he wanted to be with his friends and he wanted to get stronger so that he could protect his friends next time something bad happened. They met Trinity Howling Wolves during the middle of a mission and realised how nice that group was. Munraito is considered to be the strongest apart from Hokai and Akira in spirit walkers. Stats Synopsis Escape: Endless Tower Maze. Powers and Abilities Tremendous Amount Of Spiritual Power: Munraito has a huge amount of spiritual power, enough to weigh down the enemy with air as the air surrounds him. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Munraito is very skilled with a sword, he can fight at a captains level with his amount of skill. Master Blood Hardening User: '''Munraito has a legendary ability for his zanpaktou which allows him to harden his blood and use it to attack and defend. '''Basic Kido User: Munraito cannot use kido at all. Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Munraito can fight a captain just using melee combat. '''Highly Skilled Hollowfication User: Munraito can use his hollow mask for 10 minutes without tiring and he can use most of the abilities. Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Munraito can travel 15 Km without tiring and he can use shunpo to his advantage in battle. Hollowfication Abilities Munraito is highly skilled with his hollowfication as Hokai trained him first before anyone, so he knows many of the moves and can peform them to high strength, he can keep his mask on for quite long. Cero: Munraito can freely use a cero from any part of his body at high strength, the colour of his cero is dark orange, with a red outline. Enhanced Strength: Munraito's hollowfication abilities allows him to enhance his strength. Enhanced Speed: Munraito's hollowfication abilities allows him to enhance his speed Enhanced Spiritual Power: Munraito's hollowfication abilities allows him to enhance his spiritual power. Enhanced Stamina: Munraito's hollowfication abilities allows him to enhance his stamina and take a lot more hits. Power Augmentation: Munraito's spiritual power doubles than a hollows and shinigami's power which gives him a huge boost in strength. Reiryoku Enhancement: Munraito's Hollowfication enhances his abilities drastically. ''monster'' langenda makluk sama dengan iberisnamu tetapi hujutnya yang aneh didalam buku monster menceritakan tentang orang yang terkena kutukan ditakterkendali diamengamuk sehinga 7 peranet pun hancur orang yang terkena kutukan memiliki ciri ciri seperti ada padang yang ada di seberah kanan memiliki tupeng ini adalah wajah sebenarny namun dia tak akan berubah hujut apa bila tidak digagu lihat lah gambar berikut perhatikan gambarnya mengelikan bukan dia memiliki dua pedang perhatikan gambar dibawah ini terimakasih yang sudah membacanya sekian terimakasih Trivia Munraito's ability is based off of people from Blood +.